Raver The Fearful Demon
by Hikaru69
Summary: I'm new don't laugh. This is a story about the main character who don't really know who she really is. Her long lost love has been searching for her for a long time. Read and find out... rated M for language, some sexual themes and later maybe lemons
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking down the long hall way of the school, ignoring all of the students that give me weird looks and whispers then points. I don't give a crap for what they think of me, one thing though they are scared of me, well some of them are, there are a few that bully me physically, and mentally both. I look down at my feet then my books end up falling out of my arms and landing on the floor. I look over and their he is, the one I fear the most, and the one that one of my friends have a crush on.  
I seriously don't know why I let her in convincing me to let him come to our summer sleep over, I'm just a sucker for my friends I guess.  
"This sleep over of yours shouldn't be boring or I'll be giving you a beat down", He snaps as he curls his lip at me. I just glare, theirs really not much that a small girl of the height of 5ft 9in can do to a man of 6ft 2in, and the fact that he is well built.  
"Don't worry Steven its not going to be boring", I reply as I bend down to gather my books and scattered paper.  
"I'll be the judge of that", he retorts as he walks away with a chuckle. If only Sam know what he is like really, she might not like him as much as she does now. Once all of my stuff are gathered I continued to walk down the hall. Once I get to my locker their was another person waiting for me, he has short blond hair, and also blue eyes, his name is Michael, he is also coming to the summer sleep over, and I think he has a crush on me, but not so sure though, who would?  
"Hey when is every one going to met"? He asks as I open my locker and start packing my stuff into the bag.  
"When you think you can get to the farm", I reply after tossing my bag on my shoulder. I look up at his face and smile, he smiles back at me, the thing is he is kind of cute, but not my type. Then I walk, he follows, we walk out in the yard and over to where there are lots of students waiting to get on their buses. I walk over to mine with Michael still following me, once I got to the door I turn to look at him then say, "You can't come on". Then he smiles and digs in his pocket then waves a letter in my face.  
"Looks like I am going to be the first one their", he replies with a smile on his face. I smile and shake my head, he is a funny man. Then I walk onto the bus and take the second seat and look out the window.  
"Why not take the back"? He asks. I look over at him and say, "Sorry I don't like the back, fell free to take it though". He shakes his head then he sits beside me.  
"You know every one is excited to go to your camp house", he says. I look at him once again and say, "I know, they can't stop thinking about it". Then I get up to open the window and this one is all ways the one that pisses me off, its stuck. I grown at it then sit back down with a pout on my face. Michael laughs then gets up and leans over me and opens it with ease.  
I look up then frown and say, "I loosened it". He looks down at me and chuckles then sits back down. A few more minutes go by and the bus is all most full then we hear our names being yelled and we both look out the window and there is the group of people that we usually hang out with, just minus Steven.  
"We will be their, by 5 o clock", says a girl with long black hair and a collar around her neck, that's Amanda. Then the one that Steven has his arm around is Sam, and the other man there is Grant. there are more, Malissa, Emily and her boyfriend Shawn. All of them people are coming to our camp house. Then the bus driver starts the engine and it begins to move, both Michael and I wave at them in tell we got out of view.  
"Gosh I really can't wait, its going to be fun", Michael says. I nod my head, that he is right, it will be and I hope that every one in joys themselves. The ride home was silent, every one wasted their energy talking about what they where doing for the summer. Once the bus stops at a house that looks more like a mansion we both got off and started down the long drive way, horses on one side then cows on the other.  
"Hey Hikaru are we going to go horse back riding before we go"? Michael asks. I smile, every time he gets a chance to come hear he asks the same thing, and my answer is usually no, just like this time, for one I'm really busy to get stuff packed I haven't finished it myself, then a few chores that I didn't get to do planning this whole thing. We reached the house and my mother was out on the deck hanging clothes, she looks over and smiles then says, "Kids, if your hungry there is hot dogs on the stove". I shake my head then walked in the door, Michael walked in after and went straight for the kitchen, figures the guy can't stop thinking about food.  
Once I got to my room, I walked over to my bag and started to pack more stuff, the reason why I'm not done is because I had to make sure the camp house was equipped for all of us to go their, with food, washer, dryer among other things. It toke me a while and shocking to me Michael didn't bother me, that could because my younger brother distracted him for me, thank you Sota. I then grab my big bag and walk down the stairs then put it at the door, I walk to the living room and smile seeing Sota and Michael both playing Yu-gi-oh, the card game. I then walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where my mother is.  
"Ah Hikaru you finished"? She asks. I nod my head then sit down.  
"That's good because, the others should be hear soon". I nod my head then sigh, I still have to finish my chores, the rabbits are all I have left to do and that's the easiest and also hardest to do. I get up then walk to the front door and open it, then walk out and look in the drive way, my father is home from work, I make my way to a smallish looking barn, it was big enough for a person to walk in, and walk around, it's the house for the rabbits in winter and on rainy days.  
"Hikaru, wait, if your headed to the rabbits, I got some thing for you", says my father as he closes the door, and walks over to the trunk. I stop then wait, he then pulls out a salt lick from the trunk and walks it over to me. I grab it and walk to the rabbit pen. I open the outer door to the outer part of the large cage, then walk in and close that door before opening the inner door. Reason why we have two doors for both sides is if a rabbit ends up trying to get out. I then place the salt lick under where the other one once was, it's a little wooden box so that it don't get ruined by rain or mud. Then I look at all of the large rabbits and smile at them, they where all doing their own thing, and I loved them for it. I then walk out of that part of the cage and walked in the inside of it. I love it on the inside, maybe its because I designed it myself, it has a lot of ramps and a lot of smallish boxes above them so that the rabbits can make dens. I then begin my job. I have to clean and every thing.  
It was getting to the point that every one should be hear so I quickened my pass and finished the job, then walked out and as I did this two cars came into the drive way and every one comes out of them. Sam and Amanda walk over to me while the others walk into the house.  
"So you finished your chores"? Amanda asks. I nod my head then we walk into the house. My mother was explaining to the others where to put their stuff, which I didn't pay attention because I all ready new, we have to put them into the bus, that my mother is driving us their in, and its only going to be us not my family which will be a blast. I looked at my mother after she said my name.  
"Show them where the bus is". I then nod my head and walk over to my bag and pick it up then walk to the back door with every one following me, and out it then there is the bus, we walk over to it then we placed the bags into the spot under the seats on the outside of the bus. My mother came out not long after. We all then walked onto the bus and got our seats, its not a big bus and their isn't many of us on it. Michael and I are sitting in the second seat again then in the back is Sam and Steven, then beside them was Malissa and Amanda, then in front of them was Shawn and Emily, then in front of Sam and Steven is Grant.  
My mother started the bus and off we go, it was quit for some of the ride then we all got into talking about what we will be doing when we got their, first things first, we will be looking at the rooms to see which ones we want to stay in for the summer. The ride was two hours away from where we lived, and when we got their every one got out and was looking at the place in aw. It was huge, it don't really pass as a camp house more like a mansion, and the best part is the ocean is just behind it, so we can go swimming all we want. Another good thing is their isn't another house in sight. We then get our bags and walk into the house their it was huge.  
"Ok Hikaru can you take it from here"? My mother asks. I look at her then nod, "Yes, I think I can. She then nods at me then turns and walks to the door but before she leaves she says, "There is more stuff in storage, you remember where it is"? I look at her and then nod my head and say, "Ok and yes". She then leaves. All of us walk up the stairs and then one person suggests that we should have one room for girls and another for guys, but no one really voted for that, so we ended getting our own rooms. Once every one was settled we all met in the living room, sitting and watching TV, letting the rest of the day just go by smoothly, then tomorrow the fun begins.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I wake up sweating, I just had a night mare, that's the one thing about this place that I really hate, the fact that this is where I get those frightening nightmares, that I don't get why, it's as if it's a warning. I look around the room, the sun beaming through the curtains, then I jump when someone knocks on the door.

"Hikaru you awake"? Asks Amanda's voice. I sigh and put my hand over my pounding heart, then reply, "Yeah". Then she walks in, she walks over to the bed and sits on it then sighs and says, "This place is like a dream, it's amazing". I nod, she is right it's like a dream but not the one she is thinking about, to me this place is like a nightmare, even when we lived here for a year and a half I hardly got any sleep and when I was at school that's where I got my sleep.

I get up and stretch then walk over to the door then stop and look at her, "Is anyone else up"? Amanda looks at me and nods her head then says, "Yes every one, they are all wanting to go swimming today". I nod my head it's not a bad idea, swimming sounds relaxing. She then gets up and we both walk down the many stairs to the main floor and into the kitchen where everyone was eating, but because of the nightmare I didn't want to eat so I grabbed a apple off the counter and toke a bit.

"Hey we should go skinny dipping", Sam says. Michael then looks at me and smiles then says, "Yeah it's a good idea". Not to me if he says something like that, he is a pervert after all. Then everyone else nods, sure we all know each other, but to be honest, I don't want to, hell I'm still a virgin, and that's bad.

"We get to chose to go in nude or without bathing suits", I finally say. And again every one nods. I smile. Once we are done our food we all walked back up to our rooms and changed into our bathing suits, I put a towel around myself then sit on the bed and sigh. I'm getting the uneasy feeling when we first moved in the house before all of the nightmares had come. I close my eyes.

Flash Back

I'm around 10 years old, my brother was 5, and we were heading to the camp house while my mommy says that the men work on our house. We then pull into the drive way and we all get out, I look at the place, and I loved it, it was nice, and a lot of room more so then in the old place we were living before daddy got his demotion.

"Come on Hikaru", my mother says, so I follow, but this happy feeling turned into a terrifying feeling the closer we got to the building and by the time we were at the entrance, I was too scared to even enter, but I did any way. I didn't want to show fear in front of my younger brother. I looked around, all I felt was hate and pain, I didn't like this feeling it made me sad. We then walked around, my mother showed us which rooms we were all going to sleep in and we are sleeping on our own, which creep-ed me out even more.

After a while the feeling just gradually faded away, as if the thing scaring me just left, we are right now in the living room, watching TV, Sota was on the floor with a colouring book and I was board out of my mind. I then decide to go exploring, so I did I got off the couch and begin to walk around the main floor, then stopped at a door that we never went down. I open it and that lingering fear came, back, though as a child I would want to find out why it was their so I proceeded down the stairs. Once I got down I turned on the switch and when I did I screamed, their a few feet away was a beast, it was foul, it had a long tail, and animal like legs and arms.

The thing turned to me and looked at me with its golden yellow eyes, and then it makes a weird sound, and begins to walk over to me. I back myself into the corner as this large creature approached me. It stopped and looked at me as if it had never seen a human before, then I watch it open its mouth and I see many large long fangs showing. It then stretched out its purple tongue and licked my bear arm, I am shaking now too scared to do anything. It was doing something with the taste in its mouth, because I can see its mouth moving. Its eyes then turn red and it opens its mouth wade and lets out a roar, I scream as loud as I could and closed my eyes tightly. Then I hear my mother's voice and I open my eyes and the beast was gone, I look up and my mother was making her way down.

"Hikaru are you ok"? She asks, I didn't answer her, I was too scared to say a word. She touches my arm and frowns then says, "Why are you shaking, you cold"? I still don't answer her, I'm frozen there, stiff as a stick. She then picks me up and brings me to my room and tucks me into the covers, that feeling is gone, but as soon as my mother left the room, a new feeling washes over me, it's the same feeling as outside, terror. I shake some more feeling the presence in my room.

I look around and see glowing red eyes looking at me, I just starred at them, they were looking right back at me as if to stair right past me and into my soul. Then it begins to move, I still don't take my eyes of its, and as soon as it gets into the light I let out a little shriek, it looks human with a tail and wings. I just freeze there, as the thing walks over to me. It leans over and smiles, a fang smile. I still feel the terror, but for some reason, I'm not shaking no more, then the creature puts its hand on my forehead and as if I could read its thoughts, a very kind gentle but fearsome voice said, "Do not fear child, for now you are safe". I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep with this things hand on my forehead.

End of flash back

I open my eyes because someone called my name, so I looked around and their standing Amanda, she was looking at me from the door.

"What"? I ask. She just shakes her head then says, "Come on everyone is waiting for the mighty and powerful Hikaru". I smile then get up still with the towel around my body and walk with her down the stairs. As we past a door I stopped to stare at it. That was the room that I was in when I seen the human looking creature. I feel the terrifying feeling and look over at Amanda and it seems she don't feel a thing, I just shake it off and walk, her still being in front of me.

"What's wrong"? She asks as we hit the stairs. I didn't think that I was acting any differently but guess I was. I just shrug my shoulders, I don't want them to know that I am afraid of this place, but really with all these years I thought that those fears would go away, because monsters aren't real, at least that's what I all ways told myself. Then we both stop at the door, I look over to where the basement door is and shiver that thing still scares me and ever since then I never did go back down there.

"Hikaru if you're feeling a little bad, you don't have to come swimming with us", Amanda says. I look at her and smile then say, "No, no I'm feeling fine, let's go have some fun". Truthfully I wasn't feeling fine, I was feeling like we are being watched, we then walk out and down to the dock, and everyone was all ready in the water. Amanda puts her towel on the chair then jumps right in, I just sit on the dock with my feet in the water and my towel around me, I was slightly shaking.

I look up to one of the windows to the house and sigh, there is something that has been bugging me, why is it that my parents get this place so cheap. There must be a story behind that, their just has to be.

"Hikaru you all right"? I hear Micheal's voice ask. I look down to where his voice is and smile at him and nod my head. He then pulls himself up out of the water and sits beside me then says, "Come on Hikaru you know me, and I can tell something is up". I sigh then look at the water that is now calming down.

"It's nothing I can't handle", I quickly think trying to get out of this talk, and it's something that I was never good at.

"Hikaru come on in, it's fun", says one of the girls. I look over and they were having fun tossing a ball around to each other. Michael then gets up and looks down to me and says, "Come on". Then he puts his hand out for me to take it. I slowly let the towel slide off my body as I reach for his hand, his eyes seemed to go wide, as if he thought that I didn't have a thin girly body. He pulls me up with ease and we walk over to the other edge of the dock where the water is deeper. I look at our hands, this actually felt great, I feel safe holding his hand, then we stop he lets go and dives in, which that safe feeling goes away instantly.

I sigh then also dive into the water and swim over to the rest of them and begin to get into the game. Then after a while I stopped and just let myself float there, it was fun, and it was very relaxing. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds that my friends where making, sounds of the wind, water touching my skin, and then I shoot open my eyes as I see that weird creatures face. I breathe heavily and look around, nothing.

God I wish I could get that image out of my head, I then look over at the others, and sigh, they don't have the slightest clue, but maybe it's only because it's all in my head. If that's true then right now its ruining my summer. Then I begin to make my way back to the group because now they are all on their way back to the house, it seems that they have forgotten me. Once I got to the dock I just watch them walk into the front door. I get out and walk over to my towel and put it around me then sit down looking at the nice crystal blue water, that isn't really polluted, which I liked.

The wind began to pick up bring with it some black and grey clouds, I didn't care, I stayed sitting out there on the dock, it was nice, no one around, I loved to be alone, I still don't understand why, I just do. Then I see some lightning, I smile I have all ways loved thunder storms, then the thunder boom came after that it was loud. I raised my hand as I felt some trickles of rain, everyone was still inside, I don't think they realize that I am still outside.

Then the rain started to get heavier, the lightning lighting up the cloudy sky and the thunder that makes the sound that most are afraid to hear and would all most do anything to tone it out, not me, I embrace it. I close my eyes letting the rain drench me some more and listen to it hitting the water and the wood, it was so relaxing then including the thunder it made me feel like I was in heaven. Then I can hear my name amongst all of this sound, so I sigh and open my eyes and look back their Michael running out to me. Once he got to me he then asks, "Hikaru are you crazy"? I shake my head and say, "No I'm not, I love this part of the storm". He then sighs and grabs my arm then says, "Come on get inside". I reluctantly go as he requested and got up then walked back to the fearing house.

Once we walked into the door everyone looks at me, towel and myself drenched. I look at every one then smile, "What I love to be in thunder storms". Then they all went back to talking. I don't know why but Michael walked me to my room, he even waited outside the door for me to come out.

"You didn't have to wait". He just looks at me then smiles and says, ""I don't mind, seriously I'll wait for you for a long time". I smile not really getting it then walked down the stairs then into the kitchen where everyone is making something to eat. I followed by making something simple, Mr. Noodles. I love this stuff. We all ate in silence for the first few minutes then Amanda asks, "Can we tell scary stories"? I look at her, I don't really want to tell stories, I get enough of that by just this house.

"It sounds like a plane, what do you say Hikaru"? Sam asks me. Everyone then looks at me and I sigh, this is the part that I hate, the most, I then nod not wanting to make it not so boring, and I do want to get my mind off of the things that my mind is imagining for so long ago.

We then finished the food, cleaned the dishes and walked to the living room and sat down in a circle. I look around scared that something is watching us. I didn't even realize that they started to talk, I hated the dark since what happened in the basement, I know that the light was on but that thing was in the darkness. This all lasted for a few hours, thank god no one bothered to ask me if there was something that I wanted to say.

I look at every one when the light turns on, I wasn't sure who even turned on the lights, but I know I was relieved to have them on. I then get up and look at Michael who I assume that turned on the light then stretched and yawned.

"Well I'm going to bed", I say and start for the stairs, then everyone says good night, as I exit the room. I walk to the stairs then walk up them, I walk toward my room, but stopped in front of the door that I was in when I was young. I slowly reach the door handle, and also slowly turn it then open it. I don't walk into the room but I feel that same feeling when I was younger. I then walk in the room and turn on the light then take a few steps in and the door slams shut, I turn around and my eyes widen, that winged and tailed man is standing their looking at me with his red eyes. I just stand there, staring back at him and him at me, I didn't know what to do or what to think. Or is he even real. Then that's when he smirks, showing his fangs.

I take a step back and then he is in front of me, don't ask how, he just was in the blink of an eye. He has a tight grip on my shoulders and his breath can be felt on my neck. I started to sweat and shake, I was terrified, this thing is scary. He then looks me in the eye and says, "You think I'm still a fragment of your imagination". His voice was gentle but cold very cold, I close my eyes, wanting him to vanish, but instead I feel my shirt sleeve move up and then pain jolting to my spine. I look over to where it came from and he dug his claws into my arm, blood slowly flowing down it. He then leans over and trails his tong on my arm and swallows the blood with a satisfying sigh after word.

"Is this your imagination now"? He asks, with that gentle but cold voice. My vision then gets dark, and the next thing I know I blacked out, and surrounded by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up, sit up then look around, I sigh, thank god that was a dream. I then look down and there is Michael lying their as if he was worried, then I feel it, the pain in the same spot that the creature hurt me. I then look at my arm and gasp, it wasn't a dream or could this be a dream, I'm so confused. I moved a bit too much that it woke up Michael, he looks at me sleepily and says, "How are you feeling"? I then look at him and sigh then say, "Ok I guess".

"What happened in that room, I couldn't open the door, and when I could you where on the ground with that gash on your arm", he says. So that wasn't a dream, this sucks, but what could I tell him, that a monster attacked me, he wouldn't buy that. "I don't remember, all I do is walking into the room anything after that I don't sorry", I lied, I did remember everything, but I didn't want to tell him the truth, and I was also wondering if that creature is just after me or if it's after all of us, I don't know and now I do want to know, if they die it's all on me.

"Did you see anything in that room, when you walked in"? I asked, I was curious if he left a sign that he was there, so that the others would believe me. Michael just shakes his head, "All I saw was you in the middle of the room, at the edge of the bed. What the hell I wasn't that close to the bed, unless that thing put me there, I wouldn't doubt it. I look at Michael, into his nice blue eyes and I can see that he can tell that something is bothering me, I know he sees it.

I look at my bed, I was scared of him finding out, and for some reason he is being unusually nice to me which is a shock. Then I feel his hand on top of mine then I look at him and my eyes widen when his lips crash into mine. For some reason, I kissed back. He then puts his other hand on the back of my head and gently rubbed my bottom lip, I do believe he is asking for entrance, which I allow. This is the first time I was ever kissed, and I liked it, I felt like I was in another world, then he stops and looks at me in the eyes and asks, "Will you be my girlfriend"?

I blink a few times, I figured he liked me, but I wasn't sure it was this much, I looked away not knowing what to say to him, then he adds, "Hikaru please answer now, I have loved you for as long as I can remember and its driving me crazy watching you walking, your movements, your curves…". He had to stop himself, I know what he would have said next and that's the thing that scares me. I sigh then say, "Can I think about it for a few days"? He then sighs and gets up and walks to the door and before leaving he says, "Fine".

Once he closed the door I lay back, it's going to be different now being around him, knowing as much as I do know. Then I put my hand on my cut and shiver, which is weird, I don't know why I shivered in a good way, isn't it suppose to be in a bad way? I then look out the window after getting up and see how dark it is out there and that it's still raining, this is strange. I then walk over to the door and open it to look at a shocked Sam and Amanda.

"What"? I ask. They then sigh and Sam says, "Hikaru, something is weird in this house, we keep hearing sounds coming from down stairs, Steven opened the door and looked down but he seemed to be too scared to go down their". I then shake, could it be that monster that I saw when I was younger.

"Hikaru are you all right"? Amanda asks, seems like they can see the fear on my face now, this is really bad. I shake my head then walk past them then to the stairs and down them. They follow close behind me then we all stop now at the closed basement door. I sigh then look at Steven then ask, "Did you see it"? He looks at me from the door and shacks his head, clearly he is frightened.

"What is in this house, last night I thought I hard breathing in the room that I'm in", Malissa says. I sigh, this is it, and this is where I tell them, I close my eyes and say, "What is down stairs, I have come to call it a monster". They all then look at me shocked at what I had said, clearly they don't believe me.

"I'm telling the truth", I say, then I turn around where my back is facing them.

"Monster? Monster? Do you honestly believe that we will believe you"! Steven snaps, taking a step closer to me. I shake my head and say calmly, "No I didn't think you would, but please just trust me on this".

"I do", Michael says, causing everyone including myself to look at him. He then shakes his head and says, "What happened to her arm, how can she get a gash like that if there isn't anything here to do that, and besides, the room that she entered, I couldn't open it when I heard movement behind it as if there was a force their". Steven then turns to look at me and glares, "You knew this thing was here and you still sent us here"? I look down, he is right, but I really thought that they were gone.

"Guys let's just think this over, there has to be a reason why these things are here, but how do we find out"? Emily says, trying to calm every one down. Then sounds of scratching and breathing can be heard behind the door.

"What ever it is why isn't it coming through"? Grant asks putting his hand on the door. I then sigh and get this crazy idea, "Maybe it's protecting something or hiding it or making sure it don't get up or what not". Then everyone looks over at me and nods.

"Then you can go down there and find out, miss brave one", Steven says. Then Sam grabs his arm and shakes her head. I sigh then reply, "Sam don't worry, I didn't think that these things will be here, if any one should go down their it's me". She then looks at me with concern on her face. I then look at Micheal's flashlight and put my hand out for it. He looks at me then at Steven and glares then says, "We should go not her".

Steven groans then turns around so fast that Michael wasn't expecting him to grab the collar of his shirt and slam him to the wall.

"Give her the fucking light"! Steven snaps letting his entire rage leak through, he wasn't happy about this, hell neither was I. Then I walk over to them and take the flash light from Michael and turn to the door.

"Hikaru don't", Sam says, she grabs my hand before it could reach the door handle. I look at her, she was afraid for me, I smile then say, "I may be selfish at times, but I will never put my group of friends into danger, ever". Then I pull my hand away and open the door, its dark down their very dark. I then turn on the flash light and start slowly down the stairs, getting rid of the feeling to just turn around and run away, not to bother going down these steps, my mind is reminding me of what happened, when I was 10 years old.

I take a deep breath in and then exhale as soon as I step on the ground. Then I reach up to turn on the light but it doesn't turn on. Then I shakily move the flash light in the way I want to start to go, so I begin the walk, shaking and heart bounding really fast from how scared I am. it's the worst feeling in the world, being afraid to take another step. I then stop after hearing a sound beside me so I look over with the light flashing in that direction and their shining in the light is the black creatures back, and tail. I freeze as it looks over at me and growls, it's like its warning me to leave.

I drop the flash light and now its flashing at its feet, I gasp there in its claws is a dead dog, or at least the remains of one. This thing was eating, gross. I then quickly pick up the flash light and made a run for it anywhere, hoping it's going to lead me some where useful. Then I run into something, a wall, no not a wall, I feel around and find a handle, I then quickly turn it hearing that beast coming at me then I swing open the door and close it once I was on the other side. I then turn around and the place was light up, this is weird, that other part wasn't light, but this part is. I look around there are lots of tables and tons of books, but one in particular catches my interest.

I walk over to it, this thing has a strange looking carving on it and it says, Demons on the title of it. I then open it to the first page and quickly looked away seeing the picture, it is of a lot of dead body and a creature much like the one outside this room, eating the human corpses, with others. I look down at the bottom of the picture and see the name of the creature, at least I believe it's the name, 'Dark, the black being'. I sigh, then turn the page, after reaching the second last page, which are the demons to fear the most, I see the thing that hurt my arm, I look down at the name and it says, 'Raver, the kind winged beast…. yet no one has survived his wrath to tell the tail. That part scared me, and it was small writing, that thing is one of the most feared, it's crazy. Then I turn the page and their only a name is written down, Nightmare.

I look at this for a few minutes not believing what I am seeing but then I hear a noise and so I look back and there is nothing there. I sigh then close the book, the last page wasn't written on, which means that that thing must still be out, I was starting to get the feeling that I am being watched, I then slowly look around making it look more like I am looking at the books then I am trying to find a person and hopefully it works against this thing.

Then I see something move in the darkness, so I slowly approach it, and realize it's a tail, I look at the tables around me and smile, I then grab an edge of one and made sure I knocked it over, and bam it landed on the things tail, causing it to let out a small sound. I then look at where that sound came from and I really freeze it was that one with wings, 'Raver', I do believe it is. It seemed to smile as soon as I thought that name, which also got me to being afraid to say anything in my mind, and so I did stop for a while, but then it used some other means to get me to come out after it for it to get me for what, I don't got the slightest clue.

I sigh as I look at its face, other than the red eyes, he was kind of cute, and I liked that, then I got so lost in my mind that I didn't notice he got his tail free, at least not in tell he ended up in front of me where I was certain that he wouldn't reach.

"Your one smart human, I'll give you that, but you're a fool to come down here", he says in that cold yet gentle voice. I take a step back, but then I stopped something stopped me, I looked to one side of myself and see the end of the tail, it was behind me stopping me from walking away. He smiles at me, and then now he is the same as he was up in that room.

"Remember we will not hurt you or your friends", he says. I look at him confused, why is he protecting me and them, it's pointless we are nothing but weak humans. Then he grins as if he knows something that I don't. I looked down to the side, its open for me to get out of here. I then slide my foot and tried to make a run for it, but he grabs me from the back of my shirt, and my back hits him. I freeze, what was he planning on doing to me? He then put both arms around me and his chin is on the top of my head. I close my eyes, I don't get this at all, and it's creeping me out.

I ended up opening my eyes hearing my name being yelled, it's my friends seeing if I was all right, then I hear the thing behind the door move. I wanted to go to the door but for some reason I didn't move, I stayed, I was calm. Then after hearing my friends scram, I managed to get out of his grip, don't ask, I don't know how and bolted for the door, he didn't stop me this time. I open it then run out toward the stairs, I stop seeing its tail.

"Steven no"! Sam yells. Then it clicks, I run over to the creatures tail and grab it then start to pull, I don't know where the strength came from, but I managed to make it fall down the stairs and hit its head on the wall. I look at my hands after and sigh, this is strange, and what is really going on here, why are these monsters in this house.

I then slowly walk over to the stairs watching the creature, and walked up them, then I closed the door.

"Hikaru"! Amanda yells. I look over and everyone was staring at me as if asking for the answer. I shrugged my shoulders; I still didn't get the information. Then without a sound, we all begin to walk up the stairs, we all even went into the same room. I sit in the chair as I look at every one, Steven is holding Sam, Grant is holding Amanda, Michael is looking at me, wanting to do the same and the other two girls are sitting with one another shaking and Shawn he is making sure that Emily isn't going to lash out. I don't know what to say, and then end up dozing off, just like the rest of them.


End file.
